


O amor não escolha idade

by Lahi (LadyEclipse)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi
Summary: Para duas pessoas que se amam não importa idade, sexo, cor ou religião — só existe apenas a felicidade de estarem juntos.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	O amor não escolha idade

**Author's Note:**

> O casal que se encontra aqui é raro.  
> Espero que gostem.

Estava uma boa manhã em Konoha — as crianças se encontravam brincando pelas as ruas como de costume. Porém, de repete, apareceu algumas nuvens “feias” que anunciavam que ia começar a chover. Por isso, os pequenos foram logo em direção as suas mães que os chamavam.

As gotas da chuva já se notavam porque tinham começado a cair; todas as pessoas fugiram dela para dentro de algum estabelecimento para se aquecerem.

Na floresta, distante do local, se encontrava duas pessoas treinando — um, era o homem de aproximadamente trinta anos, com seus cabelos grisalhos. Já a morena, de cabelos longos e olhos perolados, tinha por volta dos dezessete.

Pararam de treinar quando repararam que já estava chovendo muito forte. 

— Hinata, vamos embora para casa, não quero que pegues uma gripe. — falou o acinzentado preocupado com a morena, já que ela é muito especial para ele.

— Eu que devia dizer isso, Kakashi. — pronunciou com a voz terna para o homem que ama e tem carinho. Dirigiram-se então para a casa do mais velho, mas discretos porque ninguém sabia que eles eram namorados exatamente há seis meses.

Se as pessoas soubessem deste relacionamento, viriam os dois com outros olhos. Afinal, mesmo a mulher já tendo quase dezoito anos, o homem era mais de dez anos mais velho que ela.

Já na casa do mesmo, preparou primeiro o banho da sua amada, e enquanto isso a jovem preparava o chá que ia ajudá-los a se aquecerem, quando eles estiverem abraçados um ao outro.

— Querida, já podes ir. — falou o acinzentado se aproximando da sua amada. Logo tirou a sua máscara, e os dois abaixaram as suas faces para encontrar a boca de ambos, onde deram um beijo rápido, porém apaixonante.

— Fica de olho no chá. — comunicou a jovem com um sorriso meigo, seguindo então para tomar o seu banho.

O amor não escolhe idade — mesmo sendo mais velho que a mulher, os sentimentos de ambos são iguais como dos outros casais. Todos são felizes com aqueles que têm perto uns dos outros.

**Author's Note:**

> Até a próxima.  
> Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
